El fontanero
by Tianx
Summary: El fontanero ino necesita un fontanero naru ino limon


Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio de pie en la cocina de su apartamento a estrenar tratando de encender el receptor, pero no había agua que sale de ella sin importar lo mucho que se metió con él.

"Maldita sea," el rubio platino maldijo en voz alta.

No podía muy bien tener este nuevo apartamento sin agua corriente. Se dio cuenta de que el lavabo no había estado trabajando ayer tampoco.

"Bueno, esto no es bueno." Ino suspiró para sus adentros. "Voy a tener que llamar a un plomero."

Ella abrió la guía telefónica y empezó a mirar a través de las páginas amarillas. Hubo varios anuncios diferentes para los fontaneros.

" _Tantos anuncios, malditos cuál elijo. "_ Ino se preguntaban a sí misma mientras hojeaba las páginas. Finalmente se detuvo en uno que decía "Espectacular Plumbing Co. de Jiraiya-san"

"Hm, suena un poco raro, pero tal vez está bien."

Marcó el número y se reunió de inmediato con un poco de música de tipo ascensor. Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero pronto desapareció de su rostro cuando se oyó la voz de un hombre.

"Hola, este es el Jiraiya increíble lo que puedo hacer por ti hoy?"

"Sí, hola mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi fregadero. ¿Cree usted que se puede enviar a alguien para que me ayude?"

"Lo cariño Claro, dame tu dirección y voy a tener uno de mis mejores hombres en el trabajo."

Después de algunos se intercambió información y Ino sintió completamente descolocada por el coqueteo de Jiraiya le colgó el teléfono y lo único que hay que hacer ahora era esperar.

" _Lo que un hombre viejo escalofriante. "_ Ella pensó para sí misma.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya no había estado en ninguna prisa en particular para encontrar a uno de sus chicos para ir a la salida del fregadero de la joven, aunque se encontró que tenía una voz telefónica muy agradable.

"Me pregunto si esa joven era hermosa." Sonrió y sintió que se ruborizaba. "Oh, bueno, encontrar a alguien mejor para llegar allí."

Pensó que podía llegar a ver cómo el fregadero de Ino.

"Lo sé. Voy a Naruto para ir Estoy seguro de que él no está ocupado."

El jefe de cabello blanco fue a buscar a su ahijado. Encontró al hombre joven de pelo rubio dormido en su escritorio, el ronquido muy fuerte con la boca abierta. Jiraiya gimió de frustración.

"Ese muchacho". Él gimió. "Yo mocoso despierta."

Naruto siguió durmiendo parecía como si el ronquido sólo estaba poniendo aún más fuerte. Jiraiya se acercó a su ahijado y lo levantó por el cuello de la chaqueta.

"Naruto despierta tu culo perezoso!" -gritó y lo sacudió con dureza.

Un par de ojos azules se abrió y los enfocó hacia su padrino. Él sonrió perezosamente.

"¡Eh, tú viejo pervertido. ¿Qué quieres?"

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y se resistió a la tentación de golpear al joven boca cabeza.

"¿Está usted ahora mocoso? Tengo trabajo que hagas."

"Trabajar?" Naruto repitió. "Estoy en vacaciones de viejo. Me ..." estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y se va a dormir de nuevo, haciendo que Jiraiya le golpeó contra la cabeza.

"Ow". Naruto se quejó.

"Despierta de una puta vez que punk. Tengo un trabajo para usted que hacer. Necesito que vayas a fijar el fregadero de esta señorita se llama Yamanaka Ino, y vive a 560 Cherry Hill Drive."

Naruto asintió ligeramente.

"Está bien déjame ir a continuación para que pueda llegar de nuevo."

Jiraiya puso cuidadosamente el macho rubio hacia abajo. Naruto se sacudió la ropa y soltó otro bostezo. Todavía estaba bastante agotado todo lo que realmente quería hacer era volver a dormir, pero sabía que no podía porque el trabajo ya lo estaba llamando.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ino Yamanaka, 560 Cherry Hill Drive Me dijo que todo esto. Muévete chico, oh y ella parecía que estaba muy caliente, así que no trate de dejarse llevar por ahí." Jiraiya sonrió.

Naruto suspiró.

"No te preocupes, yo no soy un pervertido como tú."

Otro gesto se apoderó de la cara de Jiraiya y terminó pateando a su ahijado por la puerta.

"Hey!" Naruto gritó.

"Ponte en marcha mocoso!"

Lo siguiente que Naruto sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada de golpe. No habría vuelta subirse No tenía más remedio que ir a hacerse cargo de este problema fregadero para la mujer llamada Ino Yamanaka.

"Sí, claro, estoy seguro de que es muy caliente." Se burló.

Mientras tanto, el rubio platino estaba sentado directamente frente a ella AC con ella a todo volumen. Por alguna razón se sentía muy caliente en su apartamento mientras ella estaba en un rojo tanque superior y cortos pantalones cortos azules.

" _Maldita sea, justo lo que necesito un apartamento de culo caliente con un lavabo roto? No es de extrañar por eso que tengo este lugar tan barato._ " Pensó para sí misma.

Ella también estaba creciendo cansado de esperar a que el fontanero. Ella había llamado hace media hora. Ella realmente no tenía todo el día para esperar por é necesitaba el fregadero de trabajo tan pronto como sea posible, el agua es una parte esencial de la vida.

"Apuesto a que es un buen gordo, feo, perezoso para el tipo nada chico. No es de extrañar por qué está tomando tanto tiempo para llegar hasta aquí."

En ese momento, el aire acondicionado se apaga haciendo que el rubio platino a gritar en voz alta.

"¡No!"

Empezó a golpear la AC tratando a su manera de revivirlo.

"Vamos, nena, no te mueras en mi." Ella susurró.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar el ahora conked a AC. Ino cerró los ojos en señal de frustración.

"Hoy en día no es sólo mi día. Me gustaría que este chico se diera prisa y ven aquí."

Naruto acababa de llegar a la planta baja en el complejo de apartamentos. Miró a los formularios para ver si en realidad era la dirección correcta.

"Maldita sea, ese viejo se olvidó de anotar el número de su apartamento."

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer la vuelta y llamar a todas las puertas en todo el edificio, hasta que encontró la de ella?

"Está bien Uzumaki", comenzó. "No hay necesidad de pánico deja con tan sólo mirar en los buzones de correo."

Echó un vistazo a los buzones en los que se encuentran los nombres de todos los residentes. Encontró I. Yamanaka apt 5 F. Naruto suspiró confiado. Agarró sus suministros y subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Dentro de su apartamento Ino caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la mitad de la mente para llamar a Jiraiya y confrontarlo por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo.

"¿Dónde está ese vago, bueno para nada ..." Se detuvo cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. "Hold on Me voy."

Se acercó a la puerta para ver el varón rubio pelo de punta de pie. Sus ojos casi se iluminaron en lo sexy que se veía.

" _Por Dios que está de moda. ¿Es mi nuevo vecino? ",_ se preguntó. "Hola." Ino sonrió.

"Hey," Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Estás Yamanaka Ino." El joven preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí, lo que soy y quién eres tú?"

"Soy el fontanero". Él dijo simplemente. "Estoy aquí para arreglar su fregadero. Siento que estoy tan tarde." Se disculpó.

Los ojos de la mujer rubia casi se cayó de su cabeza. Ciertamente no esperaba este chico caliente para ser su plomero.

"Usted es el fontanero, pero no está gordo o descuidado, o ..."

Naruto rió entre dientes ligeramente en su definición de lo que era un plomero.

"No señora Ciertamente no soy eso. Puedo entrar"

"Claro, por favor, la cocina es de esa manera." Ella le indicó la dirección correcta. Ino se quedó mirando a caminar hacia la cocina. Parecía muy bueno con ella en esos pantalones cortos azules y la parte superior de color azul oscuro.

" _Mm ... delicioso._ " Pensó.

Naruto no había dicho nada al respecto todavía, pero Jiraiya tenía razón ella era definitivamente caliente.

"Supongo que debo confiar en el viejo pervertido más a menudo."

Naruto apretó los suministros hacia abajo.

"Creo que será mejor que trabajar eh." Sonrió.

"Sí, tómate tu tiempo. Tengo todo el día."

El hombre rubio asintió y decidió ir directamente a trabajar.

"Así que usted está teniendo problemas con el lavabo."

Ino entró en la cocina detrás del apuesto fontanero y se puso a su lado.

"Sí, el agua no se enciende, no importa lo que hago."

"Voy a comprobar las tuberías por qué no sentarse y relajarse."

Realmente preferiría permanecer cerca y verlo trabajar. No había esperado que ser atraído por el macho de ojos azules, pero no podía evitarlo.

" _Él es tan sexy_ . " "Ok". Ino asintió. "Quiero saber si puedo ayudar o algo así."

"Por supuesto."

El hombre rubio se fue debajo del fregadero para echar un vistazo a los tubos, mientras que Ino se sentó en la sala de estar. Su mente enfocada en otra cosa que pensar en el apuesto fontanero de ojos azules.

"Debería llamar a Jiraiya-san más a menudo."

Naruto podía ver que los tubos eran muy oxidada y necesita ser reemplazado, por suerte él no tiene todas las herramientas que necesitaba para arreglar la situación. Se levantó un poco del fregadero.

"La señora Yamanaka?"

Ino inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

"Por favor, sólo me llaman Ino."

"Muy bien, Ino puedo solucionar este problema, los tubos son sólo viejos y necesitan ser reemplazados, pero ..."

"Pero lo que ..." Ella se preguntó. "¿Hay algo malo?"

Naruto se encontró mirando esos labios bonitos. Era sin duda una hermosa niña. Tragó saliva, sería difícil mantener la calma a su alrededor, sobre todo con su uso de la ropa que llevaba puesto, no es que él podía culparla, estaba muy caliente por alguna extraña razón.

"No, como dije que podía arreglarlo. Su justo, así que no tienes calor? ¿Crees que tal vez podría encender el aire acondicionado?"

Ino sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Lo siento, pero el aire acondicionado se me murió justo antes de que llegaras. Supongo que no se puede arreglar eso también?" ella sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que podría tener una mirada en ella después de que arregle el fregadero. ¿Te importa si tomo esta camisa?"

Ino sintió su corazón latir un poco ante la idea de verlo sin camisa.

"Claro, adelante. Te traeré un vaso de agua muy bien."

"Sí, gracias porque será grande."

Naruto se quitó la parte superior de color azul oscuro y estaba ahora en sólo una camisa de mangas blancas que expone completamente sus brazos. Ino se volvió con un vaso de agua, cerca de derramarla cuando vio sus brazos y los músculos bien tonificados.

" _Wow_ ", pensó y se encontró deseando que los demás camisa estaba fuera así. "Aquí tienes, lo dejaré por aquí."

"Gracias." Naruto sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la sala de estar con el hombre rubio mirando mientras se alejaba. No podía dejar de notar cómo es lindo su culo se veía en esos pantalones cortos azules.

"Maldita sea, espero que no me pongo duro aquí de pensar en el culo."

Decidió poner esos pensamientos de su cabeza y ponerse a trabajar. Ino en cambio estaba dejando su mente para funcionar completamente libre de pensamientos de la hermosa plomero.

" _Me pregunto lo que está envasado en esos pantalones. "_ Pensó con un rubor y sonrisa. " _Naughty Ino no debe pensar de esa manera_ . "

Sólo por supuesto ella no podía dejar de pensar de esa manera. Ella era sin duda más que un poco atraída por él.

"Está bueno que no puedo hacer nada al respecto." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Naruto fue directamente a trabajar en la reparación de las tuberías dañadas, pero su mente corría hacia el rubio platino aquí y allá. Ella era hermosa no había que moverse ese hecho.

" _Ella es tan jodidamente sexy. "_

Casi quería gritar eso en voz muy alta, pero tuvo que controlarse. " _No, ella no me quiere. Yo sólo soy el fontanero Estoy seguro de que probablemente ya tiene un novio. "_

Así que volvió a la fijación de las tuberías que no tienen idea de que la mujer de ojos azules se paseaba robar miradas en él. Realmente se veía muy bien en esos pantalones cortos y se encontró deseando poder tomar un vistazo de su culo o algo así.

" _Él parece que tiene un buen culo_ . " Pensó. " _Mala Ino dejar de pensar de esa manera. "_

Naruto por otro lado tenía que empezar a tararear una melodía para sí mismo para no pensar en los pensamientos pervertidos de la guapa rubia.

"Vamos Uzumaki mantener la calma." Trató de animarse.

Después de un tiempo se las arregló para arreglar las tuberías y las reemplazó por otras nuevas. Él vino de debajo del fregadero y entró en la sala para ver a la mujer rubia agacharse, para llegar a algo en su bolso. Podía sentir sus mejillas rubor rojo ligeramente al verla. Él involuntariamente se humedeció los labios.

"Um", comenzó. "Ino todo está hecho. Revisé la pileta por lo que está el agua está funcionando bien ahora."

"Oh," Ella se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, dándole una cálida sonrisa. "Muchas gracias um ..." se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el nombre fontaneros sexy. "Lo siento, no sé su nombre."

"Oh, es Uzumaki bueno, eso es lo que todo el mundo me llama por lo general, pero usted puede llamarme Naruto si quieres."

"Muy bien Naruto, y um tiene usted un número Podría llegar en, ya sabes por si acaso tengo algún otro problema."

Naruto parpadeó con curiosidad, le toma unos minutos para darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba coqueteando con él y quería que su número.

"Claro que te voy a dar mi celda, no puedes depender siempre de ese viejo pervertido Jiraiya." Él se echó a reír.

Ino se rió con él.

"Pensé que sonaba como un hombre viejo y espeluznante."

"Oh, sí." Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente no es más que él es un buen tipo. Él me crió así que ... "

"Ah, y sacaste esas miradas hermosas de él?"

"Eh, oh ninguna manera." Naruto sonrió. "Esto es todo de mí." Él prometió. "Oh, hey querías que me echa un vistazo a su aire acondicionado antes de irme."

Tiempo que Ino se había olvidado de la AC. Realmente sólo quería conocer a Naruto un poco mejor ahora.

"¿Está usted en un apuro Naruto Tal vez usted puede permanecer por un tiempo."

"No, yo no estoy muy ocupado. Probablemente podría quedarse por un tiempo, aunque quizás no sea muy profesional de mí, ¿eh?" sonrió.

Ino no le importaba si iba contra el código del fontanero de la ética. No sólo iba a dejar que este hombre sexy pie tan fácilmente.

"No voy a decir si no lo harás."

"Ok". Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces creo que todo lo que aquí queda entre tú y yo."

"Sí, seguro que lo hará."

Ino se acercó a la rubia de pelo de punta y se aseguró de que estaban de pie muy cerca uno del otro, con sólo unos pocos metros de distancia entre ellos. Naruto miró al rubio más corto. Tenía un hermoso conjunto de esferas de color aguamarina y un buen par completo de los labios. Quería inclinarse y besarla, pero decidió que mantener la calma durante el tiempo que sea posible.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer Naruto? ¿Cómo le gustaría pasar el tiempo?"

Naruto miró a su alrededor por un momento, pasando una mano por sus cabellos de punta.

"Puedo revisar su aire acondicionado."

Ino quería casi golpeó al pobre hombre en la cabeza por actuar tan ajeno a sus avances.

" _¿Es que no consiga que estoy tratando de dar con él_ . " Se preguntó.

Ino puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Naruto y acercó los labios a su oreja.

"Estoy seguro de que podríamos pensar en una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, ¿eh Naruto-kun? ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

Sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo y se encontró que disfrutaba escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oído.

"Sí, claro". Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno Ino ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó a correr su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Podemos pensar en algo." Ella susurró.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que podemos."

En ese momento, Naruto puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, las dos rubias se inclinaron al mismo tiempo para el beso. Empezó suave y lento antes de crecer mucho más caliente y calefacción. Se profundizó el beso. Naruto sintió la mujer de ojos azules colocar la lengua en su boca, fomentando el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves y se sentía bien contra el suyo. Pronto se rompió el beso a la vez.

"Naruto, te quiero." Ino dijo sin aliento.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también te quiero, y mucho."

El rubio de repente la levantó por la cintura y la llevó a su habitación. Se besaron apasionadamente en el camino a su dormitorio. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Naruto abrió de una patada la puerta y la colocó sobre la cama. Ella lo agarró y la besó con fuerza en los labios, mientras se intenta quitar la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba puesto. Ella finalmente consiguió que fuera de él y se tomó un momento para admirar su firma, el pecho duro.

"Eres Naruto tan caliente."

"Tú también." Él habló y se apoderó de sus labios una vez más. A partir de ahí las dos rubias comenzaron a luchar entre otras prendas de vestir y no se detuvieron hasta que todos los artículos de la ropa habían desaparecido, excepto los calzoncillos y el sujetador y las bragas.

" _Dios, su cuerpo es increíble_ . " Pensó antes de tirar de ella una caliente, tórrido beso.

"Mmm". Ino gimió en su boca. "Tome a retirarse ahora."

"Estás tan ansioso no?"

"Ya hace demasiado tiempo para mí." Ino admitió.

Naruto sabía lo que era eso. Él no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de tres meses y se necesita esta tan mal como lo hizo, tal vez incluso más.

"Sí, yo también."

"Bueno por lo que vamos a hacer algo al respecto."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se quitó rápidamente sus bragas y sujetador rojos de su cuerpo liberando sus pechos inmediatamente.

"Sí, yo pensaba que tenía un buen par de tetas. Tenía razón." Él tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a frotar a la una.

Ino gimió. "Oh te gustan hacer tú?"

Naruto puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos y los apretó con fuerza. Sus dedos ligeramente rozar los pezones.

"Sí, me encantan."

Bajó la boca a su pezón derecho y empezó a chuparlo.

"Oh, sí ...", dejó escapar un leve gemido.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras él continuaba placer a su pezón con la boca y la lengua. La mujer rubia encantó cada segundo de su succión y el acaparamiento, en poco tiempo, tanto de sus pezones eran duros y erigido. El joven entró entonces en un dedo dentro de su condición de mujer, lo que la hizo soltó una respuesta de sorpresa.

" _Mierda, ella ya mojarse. Debía realmente quieren. "_

"Oh sí, Naruto se siente muy bien."

Siguió jugando con su coño cambiando entre sus dos dedos, sumergiéndolos en la caverna húmeda y mojada.

" _No puedo esperar para entrar_ . " Pensó.

Sacó sus dedos libres una vez que estaba seguro de que era lo suficientemente húmeda. Ino se inclinó para quitarse los calzoncillos rojos, liberando el miembro grueso duro de su prisión cubierto.

" _Mierda es grande_ . "

"¿Quieres que todavía Ino-chan?"

"Sí lo quiero, me lo dan."

Naruto asintió mientras colocaba la punta de la varilla endurecida en su entrada mojada. Entró con cuidado las regiones cálidas y húmedas.

" _Diablos, sí. "_

"Mmm ... Naruto."

Empujó a su inmediato sintiéndola apretar hacia abajo sobre su polla.

"Vete a la mierda es tan fuerte y se siente tan bien."

Él la tomó en otro beso mientras se procede a empujar a la mujer joven por debajo de él. Parecía increíble con él después de todos estos meses.

"Oh, claro que sí ..." -gritó en su boca y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Ella, literalmente, podía sentir que él la extiende con al menos la mitad de su polla gruesa y dura dentro de su feminidad. Ino hizo una nota mental para pedir a este fontanero con más frecuencia.

"Naruto que se siente muy bien."

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza y gimió en señal de aprobación. Estaba envuelta alrededor de él con tanta fuerza que se sentía como si estuviera chupando constantemente su longitud en una y otra. Sacó luego empujó de nuevo, repitiendo esta acción varias veces más.

"S-Mierda ..." se quejó. "Dios, te sientes tan bien Ino-chan eres tan fuerte."

Comenzó a bombear en su poco más difícil. Su grande, pesado, redondo bolas golpeando a ella con cada embestida. Ino cumplieron con cada uno de sus movimientos. El rubio volvió a besarla y ambos lo sintió cuando empezó a temblar y vibrar en su interior.

"Maldición voy a correr. Ino-chan yo ... yo voy a correr."

Sacó la longitud de su cálida caverna y terminó acabando con fuerza en todo sus hojas, por lo menos seis chorros de su cálida y masa pegajosa cubrió tanto las sábanas y las piernas. Ino siguió privado de correrse, así, sus fluidos fluye libremente de ella. Ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de nuevo.

"Wow." Ella respiraba.

"Y-Si, eso se sintió bien." Naruto cayó sobre la cama, además del rubio platino.

"Eso fue tan divertido que es el fontanero más sexy que he conocido. Me esperaba totalmente cierto, chico descuidado grasa."

Naruto simplemente sonrió mientras picoteaba suavemente sus labios para un beso rápido.

"Bueno, me tienes en su lugar."

"Sí, por suerte."

Llegaron por otro beso una vez que se separaron Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa tonta.

"Todavía puedo echar un vistazo a la AC ya sabes."

Los ojos de Ino se volvió blanco y su boca se abrieron de par abierto. Él pudo haber sido pero este tipo tenía que ser un verdadero idiota.

"¡Idiota!" Ella gritó.

"Heh", se rió. "Sólo estoy bromeando, relajarse."

"Bueno", ella se calmó. "Yo no me hubiera gustado haber simplemente jodido idiota."

"Sí", se rió. "Eh, ¿qué?"

"Nada", sonrió y luego le besó la mejilla. "Nada en absoluto Naruto-kun."


End file.
